The Ouroboros
by Lutain Thanatos
Summary: When Mizuki revealed the secret about the nine-tailed fox, something changed in Naruto. Now he has forsaken his idiot persona and will create something that will strike fear in the hearts of any shinobi.(I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_This is actually my very first story so if you have any writing suggestions please tell me so I can try to implement it. Also, this story will have characters from other series in later chapters. I am also a very slow writer, so updates might not be frequent. But, the last thing I have to say is read, review and enjoy!_

 _P.S: this will be a fanfic where Naruto doesn't forgive the villagers. Just wanted to make sure you knew._

 _This chapter has been edited._

* * *

 **The Ouroboros**

A boy was sitting alone on the swings with his head hung low, watching the other children as they were congratulated for passing the final exam by their parents. He had a heart-shaped face with a cute petite nose. Delicate and regal features that just seemed to exude radiance and beauty, long crimson red hair that was soft as a feather and made you want to run your fingers through it all day, his violet doe-shaped seemed to capture the soul and draw you in while staring right through you at the same time. He had full pink lips and his skin was a soft tan and flawless, unmarred by any imperfection. All in all, the child's face was the perfect blend of beauty and cuteness, and anyone who saw him wouldn't know if they were staring at the face of the most perfect child in the world or an angel. Finally, he wore a bulky orange and blue jacket with a white collar that made whoever saw it question the sanity of the person that chose to wear it, and orange pants with a black shuriken holster on his right knee and blue sandals as well as green goggles. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto felt jealous as he watched the other children smiling and being embraced by their parents, but also angry. How was it fair that every other child was loved and cherished, while he was shunned like a deranged criminal? Just thinking about the beating he received yesterday got his blood boiling with rage.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Naruto was running through the village as if his life depended on it, which it probably did. His lungs felt as if they were on fire and his legs felt like jelly. He looked behind himself to see if it was safe to rest, which quickly renewed his determination to keep running since behind him was a mob of villagers with torches and clubs._

 _"Get back here you demon!"_

 _"You monster! You must pay for what you did!"_

 _"What's wrong fox?! Are you scared?! You deserve everything that is coming to you!"_

 _Naruto kept running because he knew what would happen if they caught him, he still had bruises from the last time they did. Naruto saw an alley on his right and he went in, the mob following him. What he saw inside filled him with hopelessness and fear._

 _It was a dead end._

 _He was trapped in the alley and had nowhere to run or hide, and the villagers were getting closer._

 _Naruto turned around to see the villagers carrying bloodthirsty, menacing smiles on their faces. The torch lights gave them a fiery glow, making them look like demons. As Naruto backed up in fright, the villagers stepped closer, the smiles on their faces becoming even more demonic with every step backward that he took. Naruto kept backing up until he felt the wall of the alley pressing against his back, the grime sticking unpleasantly to his clothes._

 _"So, the demon thought that he could try and escape his punishment. Well then, for running away from justice, he should get twice the punishment as before. What do you think, should we, the people of Konoha, allow this monstrosity to walk around our home as if it owns this place?!" The leader of the mob shouted_

 _"FUCK NO!" was heard throughout the crowd_

 _"Then let us not be afraid to teach this abomination his place!"_

 _The crowd roared in approval as they advanced on Naruto's cowering form. Suddenly, the leader smashed his club against Naruto's stomach making him cough up blood. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach in pain, which seemed to excite the mob even more. A shopkeeper brought down his club on Naruto's legs, breaking them then lifted his club again and brought it down, this time on Naruto's arms, wearing a smile on his face as he did so. Naruto screamed as he felt his legs breaking from the force of the club and his arms crushing under the pressure. Another villager repeatedly stomped on Naruto's stomach until he vomited blood, the other villagers joining in, punching, kicking and beating him with clubs. Naruto saw people passing by and screamed for help, they rushed over with worry on their faces but when they saw who was being beaten, some sneered and walked away, while others smirked, looked him in the eyes, and watched on with glee as Naruto's injuries grew more severe."You are a waste of space, it would be better for everyone if you just died!" shouted a random civilian._

 _This went on for an hour or two until the leader of the mob decided to finish Naruto by burning him with his torch. Before he could set Naruto ablaze, he felt a hand stopping him from bringing down his torch on the demon, he turned around to give the person who stopped him a piece of his mind, then froze in fear when he came face to face with a ox masked ANBU,who was standing in front of a group of ANBU . "What is going on here?" asked Ox. "W-well...uh...A-A-ANBU san, uh, w-w-w-well, we were j-just..." stuttered the leader nervously, he and the rest of the mob were terrified and the onlookers ran. The mob was starting to sincerely regret punishing the demon since the hokage had an unexplainable attachment to the demon brat, he sent ANBU to watch over and protect him, and the last few people who tried to teach the brat his place were ruthlessly attacked by an ANBU member and sent to the hospital, as soon as they recovered they were sent to Ibiki. Just thinking about the state that they were in after their session with Ibiki sent shivers down their spines._

 _Naruto felt relief flood him when he saw those white masks, he remembers how the last time he was cornered by the villagers the ANBU stopped them from beating him and how the dog masked ANBU beat up the villagers after seeing what state he was in, then when the other ANBU took the villagers to the hospital, Dog took him out to ramen and let him order as many bowls as he wanted. The sound of the silver-haired ANBU weeping when he saw the bill would forever be etched in his memory. The only thing wrong was that he couldn't see Dog anywhere within the group of ANBU like he usually could, but even if Dog wasn't here the rest of the ANBU would probably save him._

 _"We know you were having fun, but that is enough for today. If you hurt the brat too badly the hokage will not only have your heads but ours as well" stated Ox."Wh-what d-d-d-do you m-m-mean?" asked the leader in a shaky tone. "You heard him, you had your fun for the day, but that's enough. Normally we would have to arrest you for beating up a kid in an alley, even if the kid that you were beating was that...thing" the hawk masked ANBU said that last word with so much contempt that you could hear the venom in his voice."Normally?" asked the leader, he and the mob were even more confused than before, why weren't they being arrested?"Yes, normally" answered Ox "we would have to arrest you because Dog would report us if we didn't stop you, but since he is not here and you didn't do anything wrong, I believe that we can let you go as long as you promise not to attack the brat whenever Dog is watching over him, I'm sure you know what would happen if you do".They all shuddered as they remembered how Dog slashed through the last mob with a blade of lightning in a state of white-hot fury ending many civilian lives mercilessly, and injuring or even killing the ANBU that protected the civilians before Wolf told him that if he continued, they wouldn't be able to give the culprits to Ibiki and he would be kicked out of the ANBU corps. for harming his fellow colleagues. That immediately calmed him down and he started rounding up the civilians, glaring at them the entire time in a way that would make a certain Uchiha proud._

 _After that, the villagers that were there to witness Dog's rage grew so afraid of him that the mere mention of him would make them piss themselves. Those that weren't there quickly heard about it and the tale alone send shivers down their spines."I am very sure you don't want to be caught beating up the brat by Dog, so the next time you feel like having some fun let us know and we will tell you whether or not he is on post. Meanwhile, it is getting late, you should all get going before a demon lover sees you and reports you to the hokage" declared a boar masked ANBU. The villagers smiled and nodded in agreement, they quickly left the alley and practically ran to tell their friends the good news, every civilian celebrated that night, happy with the knowledge that they wouldn't be punished for any future fox hunts._

 _"Alright team" exclaimed Ox, turning around to face the other ANBU "That's all for today, and since we still have time, let's get some barbeque from Yakiniku Q, last one there pays!". The ANBU roared in approval and rushed to the BBQ place, howling and jumping with glee. Ox smiled underneath his mask and chuckled at how his fellow ANBU, the elite of the village, were acting like children on a sugar high. Then again, the Yakiniku Q BBQ place was one of the most popular restaurants in the village, second only to the Akimichi joints. Just thinking about their amazing Gyūtan got his mouth watering. Right before he could start running, he felt pressure on his arm. He turned around to see Hawk holding his arm, "captain, shouldn't we do something about him?" asked Hawk. Ox was confused, "about who?" he asked, tilting his head. He couldn't see it, but he was sure that Hawk was giving him a deadpan stare under his mask "the demon brat" Hawk told him in a flat voice._

 _Ox looked behind Hawk to see the beaten form of Naruto. He realized that through all the excitement he must have forgotten about the demon. He stared at Naruto's cerulean orbs, which were filled with unspoken pleas to help him. Naruto knew that the rest of the ANBU didn't like him, hell he always suspected it, but he still hoped that they would help him even if they hated him. As always, he was enraged by the next words the ANBU spoke._

 _"You want to help that thing?!" shouted Ox in disgust "Why would you want to do that?! Just leave that piece of shit in the alley, where it belongs!" "Really we can do that?! But what if the hokage finds out?" asked Hawk, who's excitement soon turned into fear. "Come on who do you think the hokage will believe, a loyal ANBU that has served this village dutifully, or a monster that has taken many lives? Now since the rest of the team is already in the BBQ place, I'll race you to see which one of us have to pay the bill at the restaurant" before Hawk could react, Ox took of running at the direction of the BBQ, laughing like a maniac. As soon as Hawk's brain registered what happened, he ran after Ox, leaving a broken Naruto in the back of the alley._

 _- Flashback end-_

He was in the back of that alley for an hour waiting for someone, anyone, to save him, but either no one heard him, or they just didn't care. The last possibility was much more likely than the first. He eventually took a deep breath, braced himself, shakily stood up, and started his long walk to his apartment. As he was walking home the villagers sneered and glared at him and some brave ones threw rocks at him, but while their faces showed intense hatred, their eyes were alight with looks of evil glee, as if they got some sick pleasure from watching him being hurt. When he finally reached the broken down apartment in the red light district that he called home, he was covered with more bruises than when he started walking home. He climbed the stairs slowly, wincing every once in a while from his broken bones. The moment he opened the door to his apartment he sighed in relief and stumbled to his bed collapsing as exhaustion took him over.

"And to think that on that day they were feeling merciful" he growled to himself, clenching the ropes of the swing tighter as he remembered some of his worse beatings, when the villagers would not only bring clubs, but also knives,pitchforks and torches, stabbing and burning him until he screamed in absolute agony while they laughed. He felt enraged. Why did they treat him like this? He never did anything to them except for a few minor pranks to make his idiot mask more convincing, and they act like he stabbed a bunch of babies! He heard laughter and lifted his head and saw some parents congratulating each other on their childrens success, but when they saw him their smiles were quickly replaced with frowns as they started to speak about him.

"Hey, isn't he the kid who-?"

"Yeah, that's him. The only one who failed"

"Serves him right..."

"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi...?!"

Naruto could not stand any more of their hurtful words. He already felt miserable and did not need to hear anything else they had to say about him. He started to get off the swing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mizuki, his second teacher, smiling at him warmly."Hey Naruto, how are you doing?" he asked. Naruto was shocked, not once had an adult in the village asked if he was alright other than the old man Hokage and Iruka sensei!

"You know Naruto, Iruka-sensei is tough, but he's not against you" "But then why? why was I the only one he failed?" he asked, scowling as he remembered how Iruka passed everyone in the class except for him."It's because he cares about you and wants you to be strong with all his heart, but that would never happen if he goes easy on you" Naruto snorted at the ridiculous notion. "He's a lot like you" Mizuki continued, "no parents, no family. Surely you can understand how he feels, one orphan to another?"

Naruto's features softened and he lowered his head with a downcast expression on his face "yeah but, I really wanted to graduate" he said sullenly."Then I guess I have to tell you" Mizuki smiled. Naruto's head whipped up in interest "Huh?" he asked bewildered."It's a secret, but I'm gonna let you in on it", _'a secret? What is it?'_ thought Naruto suspiciously.

Iruka was laying down on his bed thinking about what the Hokage said to him.' _Iruka'_ the old man had said ' _I know how you feel. You grew up just like Naruto, without knowing the love of a mother and father, the warmth of a family.'_ His thoughts had suddenly drifted to the nine tailed fox's rampage twelve years ago. He still remembered that day vividly, how he was taken away from his parents when they were attacking the fox and were killed in the process. He was startled from his thoughts when he heard someone pounding on his door, "Iruka-sensei, wake up!" he heard Mizuki shout. "What, what is it?" he asked groggily, "You need to come to Lord Hokage's right away," said Mizuki, worry evident in his voice,"It's Naruto, he's stolen the scroll of sealing!"

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the ground reading through the scroll Mizuki told him about. He said it was some kind of secret graduation exam and that anyone who stole the scroll and learned at least one technique from it would pass. Very suspicious, I mean, why would there be a secret graduation test for all those that didn't pass, and if there was, why wasn't anybody else who failed given it? But Naruto wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. This was his chance to learn something useful without the teachers scolding him for learning and he was not about to pass it up. Still, he couldn't believe how easy it was to steal it. All he had to do was use the **Transformation Jutsu** to sneak past the guards stationed at the Hokage tower. When he got in, the scroll was blatantly displayed in the Hokage's office and all he had to do was grab it and use his **Sexy Jutsu** on the few guards that spotted him and use the **Transformation Jutsu** to sneak back out. To think that any ANBU could fall for such elementary Jutsu, he honestly expected more from the villages elite. "Ok let's see what do we have first? **Shadow Clone Jutsu**? Oh no, why did it have to be clones that's my worse Jutsu! Oh well, better get started if I want to learn it" he sighed

* * *

"Lord Hokage th,,is is not just a prank, this is a serious crime!"

"That scroll contains secrets sealed away by the first Hokage, secrets known only to our village!"

"If it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy our entire way of life!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, otherwise known as the Third Hokage, sighed as he listened to the yells and shouts of the gathered Shinobi "Alright, bring Naruto here at once, unharmed!"

"Yes sir!" they saluted as they dispersed.

Mizuki ran towards the woods surrounding the village, smiling cruelly. _'Now that I told everyone what Naruto did, I can kill him. Everyone will be glad that he's gone, and of course I will take the scroll for myself'_ thought Mizuki, excited at the prospect of being able to learn some of the village's most powerful techniques. He was fully confident that he would be able to take the scroll from Naruto and kill him. After all, what could the academy dead-last possibly do against a fully seasoned chunin?

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the ground, panting heavily from exhaustion. It was difficult, but he had managed to learn the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and some other really good techniques. He couldn't wait for the opportunity to use them against an opponent in battle and wondered which one he should use first. His musings were cut short when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked up to see Iruka-sensei towering over him.

"It's all over" Iruka chuckled menacingly. Quickly putting on his mask, Naruto grinned and rubbed his head, "got me already, your quick sensei I only had time to learn one technique!" _'he's been practicing, I can tell how hard he's been working'_ Iruka thought surprised.

Naruto suddenly had an idea, _'it's time to find out what's really going on here'_ he thought."Listen Iruka-sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate then everything will be okay! That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes!"

Iruka was confused,"What? Where did you get that idea?" "Mizuki-sensei told me! He also told me about the scroll and this place..." Naruto trailed off. _'What, Mizuki?! But why...'_ Iruka's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bunch of kunai flying towards them. On instinct, he pushed Naruto out of the way and took the attack head-on, getting pinned to the shack wall behind him when the kunai embedded themselves into his arms, legs, and stomach."So that's how it is huh I should have known!" he growled at Mizuki.

"Naruto, give me the scroll now!" shouted Mizuki. _'So that's what's going on huh? Mizuki's_ _trying to steal the scroll? Oh well, I guess I could play along for now'_ mused Naruto."Wait a minute! What's going on here?!" he shouted bewilderd."Naruto, don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" his sensei shouted while pulling out the kunai embedded in his stomach "it contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for his own power!" exclaimed Iruka, blood dribbling out of his mouth.

"Naruto, Iruka's just trying to scare you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll..." "Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!" interrupted Iruka. Mizuki smirked,"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying" "No Mizuki!" " they've been lying to you your whole life, since the decree twelve years ago" "What decree?" asked Naruto, genuinely interested _'I wonder if this has anything to do with why I'm treated so badly'_ he wondered."Everyone knows about it except you, Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now, he'll do anything to shut me up" "What is this decree and why does everyone else know about it?" asked Naruto curiously. "No don't tell him Mizuki it's forbidden!" cried Iruka.

"The decree is that nobody could tell you that the nine-tailed fox is inside you!"

Naruto was frozen in shock, he couldn't believe what he just heard Mizuki say."W-what?" he managed to stutter out, "the fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and almost destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the nine tailed fox!" continued Mizuki "they've all been sneaking around hiding things from you your whole life. Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive! That's why you will never be accepted in this village, even your beloved sensei hates your guts!"

"Now, die Naruto!" he shouted, throwing the fuma shuriken strapped to his back. Seeing the large Shuriken heading towards him snapped Naruto out of his stupor. He fell backwards and tried to crawl away, but in his mind he knew it was useless. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come.

A few seconds had passed and Naruto was confused, the shuriken that Mizuki threw should have impaled him, so how was he still alive? The answer came to him when he looked up and saw Iruka-sensei's face scrunched up in pain, with the shuriken sticking out of his back."Why?" he asked, shocked that anyone would want to save him."Because we're the same." That was the last answer that Naruto expected, what did his sensei mean when he said they were the same? "When I lost my parents" Iruka continued, "nobody seemed to care, they didn't have time for me, they just forgot that I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown, I just wanted them to see me, and to know my name. My schooling was not good enough, so I did crazy things to get their attention because being the class clown was still better than being a nobody. I know this is how you feel Naruto, you feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could have been there for you, I'm sorry, no one should have to suffer like you did." Mizuki chuckled,"don't make me laugh! Iruka always hated you. He was orphaned because the nine tailed fox killed his parents and that very same beast is inside you! He'd say anything to get the scroll from you!" Without warning, Iruka saw Naruto running off with the scroll deeper into the forest."Naruto!" he called after him, but he ignored him and kept on running.

"You know once he makes up his mind nothing can change it. He's going to use the scroll to take revenge on the village. You saw the look in his eye, didn't you? Those were the eyes of a beast." Mizuki mocked. Iruka pulled out the Fuma shuriken lodged in his back with a mild grunt of pain, "no, Naruto isn't like that!" he exclaimed throwing the shuriken at Mizuki, who sidestepped it easily. "Your a joke. As soon as I kill Naruto and get the scroll, I'll come back for you" he sneered and ran after Naruto. _'No, I won't let you!"_ Iruka thought with conviction.

* * *

Naruto was jumping quickly from one branch to another. He turned his head and saw Iruka heading towards him."Naruto!" he shouted,"everything Mizuki said is a lie. Give me the scroll, hurry! He's coming after you to take it away!" No sooner had Iruka finished when Naruto charged at Iruka, knocking the air out of his lungs. Iruka fell to the ground ungracefully, Naruto following him. Naruto slid on the dirt and looked at a downed Iruka and panted from tiredness, falling against a tree as his legs buckled from weakness.

"It can't be..."muttered Iruka."How did you know, Naruto?" Iruka growled, "How did you know..." A puff of smoke engulfed Iruka and when it faded revealed Mizuki."That it was me and not Iruka?" he continued. Naruto grinned and chuckled, undoing the **Transformation Jutsu** revealing a smirking Iruka "because I'm Iruka" he answered.

"You're a fool." Mizuki sneered, "why are you protecting that freak? He's the one that wiped out your family!" "Say what you want you're not getting your hands on that scroll" "as if you could stop me! Don't you get it? Naruto's just like me!" exclaimed Mizuki.

"How's that?" questioned Iruka,"He wants the scroll for his own power and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything!" smirked Mizuki.

"You're right" replied Iruka.

 _'So its true'_ thought the real Naruto, hiding behind a tree, ' _Iruka-sensei never liked me. He thinks that I'm the fox just like the other villagers. He doesn't care, nobody does!'_ he thought with sorrow and anger.

"That is how beasts are" continued Iruka "but that's not who Naruto is, he's nothing like that" _'does that mean...?'_ wondered Naruto."Naruto's one of a kind, works hard, puts his whole heart into it! Sure he messes up sometimes and everyone jumps on him, but his suffering has only made him stronger. It has given him empathy and he knows what it's like to be in pain. That's what separates him from a beast, so you're wrong he's nothing like the nine-tailed fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves!"

Silent tears of happiness we're trailing down Naruto's face as he listened to Iruka's speech. He didn't see him as the fox but as Naruto! Not only that, but Iruka actually cared for him, something nobody has felt for him in the village other than the Third! He was so happy, he didn't think anything could ruin this moment for him.

"Hmph, you really believe that drivel" scoffed Mizuki, taking the second fuma shuriken of his back."Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're finished" he shouted, spinning the shuriken in his hand and charging at Iruka with the intent to kill. _'So this is it'_ thought Iruka. Suddenly someone rushed out of the trees and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to fly backward and cough up blood. When Iruka got a closer look at the individual, he was surprised. _'Naruto?'_ he thought dazedly as his vision began to blur from blood loss.

"If you lay one hand on Iruka-sensei, I will kill you!" Naruto vowed determinedly, he was not about to let Mizuki kill the only person to ever acknowledge him "Such big words coming from a little punk, don't forget, I could completely destroy you with a single move!"boasted Mizuki."Take your best shot fool, I'll give it back to you a hundred fold !" said Naruto while making a cross hand-seal."Let's see you try! Show me what you can do nine-tailed fox!" exclaimed Mizuki." **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Iruka widened his eyes in shock, because the next thing he knew, he was staring at a hundred Narutos.

' _Naruto, those aren't just illusions, their solid clones! He's mastered an advanced jutsu in only a few minutes.'_ thought Iruka. His vision was dancing and the last thing he saw before passing out was a hundred Narutos charging at a terrified Mizuki.

* * *

Naruto dispelled his clones as he looked at Mizuki's bloody corpse, in retrospect he probobally should have gone a bit easier on him. He thought back to what Mizuki said and realized that he was right, there was no way that he would ever be accepted in the village because as long as the fox was still inside him the villagers would always hate him. So he decided they he had two options:

Option 1: he could continue pretending to be a loudmouth idiot to satisfy the villagers and futilely try to prove to them that he isn't the fox that is sealed in him.

Or

Option 2: show his true personality and get stronger, not giving a shit what the villagers think of him and eventually, when the time is right, leave the village permanently.

The way his life has been so far, he doesn't really care about the villagers that much. I mean, they went as far as to abuse an innocent child just so that they could have a feeling of power of him! He had to pretend to be an idiot, just to satisfy the villagers, and even if he didn't do anything they would still beat him! He knew that the village hates him so much that even if he did become Hokage by some miracle, he would never be acknowledged or accepted by the village so option 1 was out. However, no matter how much he wanted to show his true personality he knew that if he stopped acting like an idiot the village would think he was being possessed and kill him. Even if he tried to leave with how strong he was now he would be brought back easily so option two was out. This means that he would have to continue acting like an idiot but slowly start acting like his true self so that the village would think that he was only becoming more mature. He would train and then, one day, he would leave the village and never come back.

But before he could do any of that, he should probably wake up Iruka.

* * *

"Hey Iruka. Iruka-sensei wake up! Wake up!"

Iruka felt someone lightly slapping his cheek and yelling at him. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Naruto kneeling in front of him. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in a...forest? How did he get in a forest? And then it came back to him. Naruto stealing the scroll, him finding Naruto, Mizuki turning traitor, Mizuki revealing the secretabout the fox, and Naruto creating all those shadow clones. He smithought at that particular memory, ' _he's amazing, he wants to surpass all the Hokage, and I'm starting to believe he might do it.'_

Iruka felt like he was forgetting something, and then it hit him."Naruto, where's Mizuki?" he asked, although he was sure he knew the answer. Naruto coughed and pointed behind him. when Iruka looked where Naruto was pointing he was shocked. He expected Naruto to only beat up Mizuki not kill him!"Yeah sorry about that, I got a little carried away." he chuckled sheepishly, "are you okay Iruka-sensei?" "Yeah, I'm fine. And don't worry about Mizuki Naruto, he was a traitor and probably would have been executed anyway" _'If he wasn't tortured first'_ they thought at the same time.

Iruka suddenly thought of something, he smiled when he thought how happy Naruto would be when he told him the good news."Naruto, come here a minute, I've got something I want to give you"

* * *

"You're telling me that no one knows where to find Naruto?!"

"Not a clue"

"This is bad, we gotta smoke him out or something"

"There's no longer any need to worry" informed an elderly voice. The shinobi turned their heads and saw the Hokage smoking his pipe."The scroll is safe, Naruto will be back soon"

* * *

"Sensei, what are you doing?" "Don't worry about it. Okay, you can open your eyes now" Naruto opened his eyes to be met with the sight of a smiling Iruka without his headband "congratulations, you graduate!" "Bu-but how? Didn't I fail the exam?" questioned Naruto,"well, technically you only failed because you didn't produce a proper **Clone Jutsu** , but seeing as how you were able to create a hundred shadow clones I think that could be overlooked." Iruka smirked."And to celebrate I have a surprise, we're going out for ramen tonight" Naruto's lips twitched before he pounced on Iruka."Thank you sensei!" "Hey, cut it out!"

 _'Naruto, this is only the beginning. The road gets tougher now that you're a ninja, but if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So I'll tell you later, over ramen'_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Yeah, I know this chapter may not be that good, but to be fair it is my first time writing. Right now, the story will be very similar to canon until Naruto goes to the academy, and Naruto won't get the Rinnegan until later. So you just have to wait until then._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, thanks to Ezeakel I have decided to make Naruto like Tobi, so he will secretly be getting stronger while hiding his true self and showing it only when necessary. But at the same time, I didn't want Naruto being a loudmouth idiot, so I made him more serious. I also incorporated a few more of Ezeakel's suggestions, but they won't show themselves until later chapters. So until then, I hope you enjoy this short chapter!_

* * *

 **The Ouroboros**

Naruto was sitting in front of the Hokage, grinning like a madman."So, Whaddaya think?" he asked, referring to his profile picture."You know at first I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took me three hours to work it out, but I finally got it. Like an art project on my face only, you know, better-" "take it again" interrupted the Hokage."What?! Why?!" he stared in disbelief, "we can't accept this photo" "yeah, well I'm not gonna do it again." They both glared at each other, one in defiance and the other authoritatively, until Naruto made a handseal, " **Sexy Jutsu!** " he called out and Naruto transformed into a naked, well-endowed woman, and the only thing covering up her most private places was a thin blanket of smoke."Pretty please lord Hokage" she spoke in a sultry voice.

It took a moment for Hiruzen to process what he was seeing, but when he did, he was knocked backward, courtesy from a gush of blood coming out of his nose, with a perverted grin on his face. He soon straightened himself and began wiping the blood off his face,"That's the **Sexy Jutsu** you say? It's tricky, much too tricky don't ever use it again" he ordered "and where is your forehead protector Naruto? You're supposed to be wearing it!" "Oh, I'm not putting it on until the orientation, I don't wanna damage it" he said, adjusting his truth was, he did not want to wear anything that showed his loyalty to Konoha, but he had to wear it or else it would look like he was abandoning the village. He knew the village would have no problem sending hunter-nin after him and since he wasn't strong enough to fight anybody stronger than an academy student, the best he could do right now is to put of wearing the forehead protector until the orientation, which unfortunately for him, was tomorrow.

"So, you want your headband nice, but your photo that represents you makes you look like a clown" deadpanned Hiruzen, referring to the fact that the photo showed Naruto covered with white paint and red tribal markings, while he was sporting a silly expression on his face."It's for training and missions which is the key to your future and if you want to become Hokage you should start taking things seriously. I mean, just look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is!"

"Fine, I'll retake the damn photo" he grumbled. Naruto and Hiruzen turned their heads when the door suddenly slid open, revealing a brown haired kid wearing grey shorts, a yellow shirt, and blue scarf.

"Old man, I challenge you!" he shouted and charged at the Hokage, holding a shuriken."I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hoka- ahh!" Naruto almost laughed when the boy tripped over his scarf and fell flat on his face."*sob**sob*Ow" he sniffled.

A jonin wearing a bandanna forehead protector and black sunglasses ran into the room. He gasped when he saw the kid curled up on the floor. "Something tripped me!" the kid exclaimed, "are you okay honorable grandson?" asked the jonin "and by the way there's nothing for you to trip on, the floor is pretty flat." Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing, attracting the attention of the kid and jonin.

 _'Oh no, the nine-tailed fox. Why did we have to run into him?'_ pondered Ebisu. The kid, clearly embarrassed, pointed at Naruto,"alright, you're the one who tripped me, aren't you?!" he accused. Naruto got a tick mark on his head and grabbed the kid by the scruff of his shirt,"you tripped over your own scarf you brat!" he shouted."hey you, get your hands off him this instant! He's the grandson of the honorable third Hokage!" informed Ebisu.

 _'He stopped, just like everyone else. Now that he knows I'm the Hokage grandson, he won't dare lay a hand on me!'_ reasoned Konohamaru."What's wrong tough guy? To scared to hit me just because the Hokage is my grandfather-" "I wouldn't give a shit if the Hokage was your grandmother!" disrupted Naruto, hitting him on the head.

 _'This guy's, different...'_ thought Konohamaru, before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Ebisu stood in front of Konohamaru with a scowl on his face."Listen, you are the grandson of our honorable lord Hokage, so you cannot let riffraff like him draw you into a fight, even though he deserves it" reprimanded Ebisu."You see he is far beneath you so you shouldn't stoop to his level. As your elite ninja trainer, I am far superior to the other ninja trainers and can make you reach your goal of becoming the next Hokage quickly and easily." he bragged "indeed, due to my great skill I can take you to the top where you must always stay close to. You understand me, right honorable grandson?"

He looked around, but when he didn't see Konohamaru anywhere he started to panic."Where'd he go now?!" he shouted, "I think he followed Naruto, but other than that I have no idea where they're going" imputed Hiruzen."What! He's with Naruto?! That's a disaster! Honorable grandson!" he shouted, running out the door.

Hiruzen sighed. Konohamaru was quite determined, this was his twentieth sneak attack today, and if he started to hang around with Naruto he was bound to get worse.

Naruto.

He sighed, thinking back to the day he told the council that the nine-tails was sealed inside of Naruto, and of course, he expected that there would be some negative attitude towards him. I mean, how would you feel if you were told that the demon who nearly destroyed your home was sealed in a baby? But he didn't expect for the entire civilian council to call for Naruto's death immediately! The shinobi council were no better. Thank God the council could only advise the Hokage or else Naruto would have been either dead, imprisoned, or an emotionless drone.

 _'Where did I go wrong?'_ he questioned. looking back, it was probably when he told the council the fox was sealed in Naruto. _'Maybe if I had just—it doesn't matter anyway. Contemplating our past won't change our present. What I should be worried about is what Naruto will teach my grandson.'_ Just thinking about that nightmare was enough to give him a headache.

* * *

Naruto could sense somebody following him. He turned his head and saw what looked like a wrinkly rock with feet. He rolled his eyes at the poor disguise and continued walking. A moment later he turned his head as said,"there's no point in hiding, I know you're there so just reveal yourself."

His brow twitched when he saw someone leaning against the fence and trying to hide behind a tarp, keyword trying."That's so obvious it's pathetic" he deadpanned. The person chuckled and revealed himself to be the boy from before."Saw through my disguise huh? The rumors about your skills are true" he mused, "What do you want kid?" asked Naruto."I want you to be my teacher!" exclaimed the boy, "I'm sorry, what?" "you heard me! I want you to be my—" "yes, yes I know what you said" Naruto interrupted,"but what I meant was why? Why do you want me to be your teacher when you already have one?"

"Because Ebisu-sensei never teaches me anything and you took down grandpa Hokage with a single jutsu! If I ever want to become Hokage, them I need a good teacher and you're-hey where are you going?!" the boy shouted when he saw that Naruto was walking away from him."Sorry I'm not a teacher, and I don't want to be" he said, raising a hand over his shoulder."Wait!" screamed the kid, running up to Naruto, "at least teach me that **Sexy Jutsu** you used on grandpa!" "no" "pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee, I promise I'll work really hard and try my best! Maybe I'll even be so good you'll change your mind!"

"Don't you have something else to be doing?" asked Naruto."Well, I do have another teacher-" "then why don't you go to them instead of bothering me?" Naruto interrupted. "Because, he's busy right now and you defeated grandpa! Not even he could do that!" exclaimed the boy.

 _'He's persistent, I'll give him that'_ Naruto mused."Fine, I'll teach you my **Sexy Jutsu** , but after that you have to promise that you'll quit bothering me" "you got it boss!", the kid exclaimed."Boss?" "yeah! I'm your apprentice, so your my boss boss!"

 _'It hasn't even been five minutes, and I'm already regretting this'_ Naruto groaned

* * *

"So kid, what's your name?" asked Naruto."My name?" "we'll yeah I don't think you want me calling you kid or brat do you?" "It's Konohamaru" he replied, shocked. No one had ever asked what his name was before!

"Right, so listen Konohamaru, in order for me to teach you the **Sexy Jutsu** I first have to see if you know any basic skills. Show, me a transformation".Konohamaru just tilted his head and stared blankly. Naruto sighed in annoyance,"show me a transformation so that I can see where you need to improve"

"Oh okay that makes sense! But what do I transform into?" asked Konohamaru. Naruto looked around and pointed at a pretty brunette,"how about that lady over there? You can transform into her" "no problem! Here I go, boss, **Transform!** " In a puff of smoke, Konohamaru transformed into a obese version of the woman."So, do I look like her?" he asked in a low voice.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he didn't want to possibly crush a child's dream, so it would probably be best if he let him down gently."It's terrible, the only thing you got right was the hair and clothes" he criticized. Unfortunately, the woman heard him and hit him on the head,"you brat! Don't you dare speak to him like that!" she screeched. She turned her attention to Konohamaru and said in a sweeter tone,"now honorable grandson the next time you transform make me a little cuter, okay?" she smiled, and walked away.

Konohamaru stood there wide-eyed,"she's scary" he trembled as Naruto rubbed his head in pain. _'Please, that was nothing! You should see what the villagers are like during their "fox hunts"'_ he scoffed.

When Konohamaru calmed down, he screamed in rage."Damn it! If I can't even get a simple **Transformation Jutsu** right then how can I become the next Hokage?!" exclaimed. Naruto put a calming hand on Konohamaru's shoulder,"calm down Konphamaru, nobody can master a jutsu on there first try, not even the Hokage. Eventually, with a lot of hard work and practice you will master the **Sexy Jutsu** " he smiled, which disappeared just as soon as it appeared.

"Alright, now follow me so we can get started" Naruto ordered. He began to walk towards the forest with Konohamaru walking after him. As they walked, Konohamaru noticed that a lot of the villagers were glaring at Naruto, and he didn't understand why, so he asked him and all he got for an answer was "don't worry about it". That was strange,I mean sure, Naruto was a little cold and maybe he wasn't the nicest person on the planet, but that was no reason to look at him as if he was a demon!

"We're here", Naruto's voice snapped Konohamaru out of his musings. He looked around and saw that they were in a small clearing in the forest, surrounded by bushes."Boss?" "Yeah kid?", Konohamaru felt awkward, "well, I just wanted to say sorry that the lady hit you back there" he fidgeted."It's fine" sighed Naruto,"now I know what you need help with, so I can finally teach you the **Sexy Jutsu** , all you'll need to do now is practice."

Konohamaru's guilty expression suddenly turned into one of determination,"Practice! Alright boss!" Naruto chuckled,"alright, now the trick is to get the curves in all the right places" he instructed."Got it boss! So like this?" asked Konohamaru, transforming into a fat, spiky-haired woman with fish lips wearing a bikini. Naruto shook his head "No! you got to make her skinnier!"

"You got it boss! Like this?"

"Curvier!"

Curvier, alright boss! How's this?"

"Argh!"

* * *

"Naruto" growled Ebisu from atop the Hokage monument."What's he done with the honorable grandson? What's his evil plan? Where could he have taken him?" he wondered to himself, looking down at the village. He had checked every inch of the village and still didn't find Konohamaru, _'I hope I find the honorable grandson soon, who knows what sort of trouble the nine tails is teaching him'_

He was a jonin, the highest ninja level and an elite trainer of future Hokage candidates. Any parasite that dared to leach onto his student,

Will be squashed!

* * *

Naruto sipped lightly on his soda. It had taken some time, but Konohamaru had finally managed to learn the **Sexy Jutsu**. Speaking of the boy, Konohamaru was elated that he had finally managed to learn a jutsu and was celebrating to himself."Alright! I did it, I did it! I finally learned the **Sexy Jutsu**! Now I'm finally closer to being Hokage!" he exclaimed."Konohamaru, can I ask you a question?" "Okay!" "Why are you so obsessed about becoming Hokage?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru's cheerful attitude quickly sobered,"my grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village so it should be easy to remember. But other than my grandfather, not one person in the entire village called me by that name until you. That's because when they look at me all they see is the grandson of the Third Hokage, no one knows who I am. I can't stand it because I feel as if I'm invisible, like I don't exist. That's why I need to become Hokage now, so that people could see who I am" he explained.

Naruto was surprised by the answer. It looked like Konohamaru was not a spoiled brat like he originally thought, but some lonely kid who was not seen for himself and wanted to become Hokage so that the villagers could finally start seeing him for his own person. Just like Naruto. _'Huh, looks like we have a lot more in common than I thought'_ he mused.

"Get real" "huh?" "do you really think that people will accept a squirt like you? A kid can't become Hokage overnight, it's not that simple. To really be a Hokage, do you know what you have to do?" asked Naruto."What? What is it?!" demanded Konohamaru. Naruto smirked,"you're going to have to defeat me in battle!"

* * *

"Lord Hokage!" exclaimed Iruka,"I've been looking for you"."for what purpose?" he asked without turning his head."It's about Naruto, did he resubmit his shinobi ID photo?" "Hn," the old man nodded."That's a relief, you know I gave him a lecture the other night at the ramen stand but he's still beaming because he became a genin so he thinks I'll change things and people will stop looking down on him now"

"I fear his dream may not come true" Hiruzen revealed, looking up at the stone face of the fourth Hokage,"people don't change that easily".Iruka was confused "what do you mean sir?".

"The nine-tails is sealed inside Naruto, not everyone knows this of course, only the adults of the village know the truth. I decreed that nobody could speak about this even those who whispered it were executed, so the children of today know nothing of Naruto's connection to the beast that almost destroyed the village twelve years ago. As long as the children remain unaware, Naruto has some hope of being accepted." explained the Hokage."Before the forth Hokage died, he asked that Naruto should be regarded as a hero" "A hero?" "the fourth Hokage defeated the fox by sealing it into a newborn baby. By containing the fox within his body, Naruto saved the village. That's why he's a hero."

"Unfortunately, the villagers don't understand this. They think that the fox could take over Naruto's body at any moment, some think he is the beast, and just because the villagers can't talk about it doesn't mean they can't express their hatred by abusing the poor boy. What makes it worse is that some of the children pick up their parent's hatred and they turn against Naruto, while other parents ban their children from even talking to him."

Iruka had a downcast expression on his face,"so, you're saying that Naruto's chances of being accepted are far smaller than his chances of being hated forever" he said sadly. The Hokage didn't reply, instead he asked "do you know what the ancients said about such things Iruka?" "what's that sir?"

"When people reject someone's very existence and then look at that person, their eyes become cold. Colder than a blizzard in the deepest winter."

* * *

"I found you!"

Naruto and Konohamaru turned their heads to see around to see Ebisu frowning at them. _'The nine-tailed fox'_ he thought contemptuously, glaring at Naruto. He shifted his attention to Konohamaru,"so honorable grandson, time to go home" he said."No way, I'm learning how to defeat my grandfather so I can get the title of Hokage! Now don't get in my way!" yelled Konohamaru.

Ebisu chuckled,"a Hokage is much more than a fighter, he must know virtue, honor, wisdom and must be skilled in a thousand jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu!" "Oh yeah? **Transform!** " in a puff of smoke, Konohamaru transformed into a naked woman, with smoke covering her private places.

"Hi there! Like my jutsu?" he asked in a sultry voice."Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Ebisu with his jaw dropping to the ground."Hey, he's not defeated!" exclaimed Konohamaru."Wha-what kind of scandalous technique is that?!" he shouted, a light blush covering his cheeks, " such tasteless vulgarity can never affect me. I am far above it!"

Ebisu grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf, "honorable grandson stop this...right now!" he grunted, trying to drag him away."Naruto's turning you into a delinquent, only my special training can put you on the fast path of becoming Hokage!" "just leave me alone!"

Naruto sweatdropped, they were acting like a married couple. Maybe it was time he interfered," **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** he shouted and about fifty Narutos filled the area."Whoa! This is unreal!" he whispered, admiringly.

"I'm not impressed. I am a jonin, a elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like how a real ninja beats an upstart!"

The Naruto clones and Ebisu stared each other down. _'Come on boss, you can do it'_ thought Konohamaru. " **Transform!** ", and in a huge puff of smoke, the Naruto clones suddenly transformed into a bunch of naked women who latched themselves onto Ebisu, moaning his name sultrily. All of this was too much for Ebisu and a gush of blood came out of his nose, sending him flying.

Naruto grinned,"gotcha! With my **Harem jutsu!** "

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Hiruzen was watching everything that was happening through his crystal ball."He's combined shadow cloning with his own invention, the **Sexy Jutsu** " he deduced. _'What a foolish ninja technique! And he could probably get me with it too.'_

* * *

Konohamaru screamed in rage,"Aw man, I couldn't even beat that snobby trainer of mine! I want to be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up, why can't I do it?!" Naruto looked at him incredulously,"do you really think it's that simple?" he asked,"to be a Hokage you have to be the greatest of all the ninja in this village, you have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you I mean, look at me. I've been ignored, pushed away and treated as if I have the plague, and after all of that I found one person who believes in me. To find that one person, I had to be knocked down a lot". Okay, so that wasn't technically a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, but Konohamaru didn't need to know that.

"So you better make sure your ready" "for what?" "for lots of blood, sweat and tears. While your learning to be a shinobi". Naruto turned around and smiled softly at Konohamaru,"oh and by the way, there is no easy way to becoming Hokage" Konohamru just stared. This was the first time he had seen Naruto smile, and he looked beautiful! He blushed at his thoughts and thought back to Naruto's earlier words, specifically when he said that he couldn't become Hokage unless he beat him in battle.

"Hah! Who do you think you are giving me a big lecture like that?!" he asked "that's it! I'm not going to be your apprentice anymore. From now on...we're rivals!" He grinned and Naruto grinned back,"well I can't be your trainer anyway become tomorrow I start my advanced ninja studies. But I accept your challenge and someday, well fight for the title lord Hokage. So be ready for that day" he smiled.

"Alright! And I swear I will work really hard and when I beat you and become lord Hokage, I'll make you the future Mrs. Sarutobi!" he exclaimed. Naruto blushed,"what?!"."You heard me! When I become Hokage ill marry you!" Konohamaru exclaimed, "yes I know what you said, but why?!" "it's because you are the only other person then my second rival to see me for Konohamaru and not the grandson of the Hokage. You might look really grouchy but you're very nice. Plus, you look very beautiful, almost like a girl!"

Despite how hurtful that last comment was to his pride, Naruto decided to let Konohamaru down gently, since he was a kid."Konohamaru, as faltered as I am, I'm not intresteded in you" he said softly."Oh" he sighed,"well then I guess I will have to win over your heart! Now I got to start training if I ever want to be Hokage and marry you! he said, running of.

Naruto just stared blankly after Konohamaru,"what the fuck just happened?!" he screamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm sorry for such a short chapter. But the next chapter is the Academy, so it should be much longer. And remember to enjoy and review. Until next time! :)_


End file.
